180 Dagen van Brieven en Liefde
by Phyripo
Summary: Vertaling van 180 Days of Love and Letters van dancer4ver. - "Liefde kun je niet overhaasten. Liefde zal jou vinden." Elizabeta Héderváry is het beu deze woorden steeds te horen. Dus gaat ze zes maanden op reis - om de ware te vinden. Met alleen haar koekenpan en haar homovriend als gezelschap probeert ze te bewijzen dat ze de liefde zelf in de hand heeft. -


**Nou ja... Ik wilde iets vertalen. En dit verhaal is geweldig. Ik hoop dat jij, lezer, dat ook zal vinden. Ga het dan ook even zeggen tegen de originele auteur; dancer4ver!**

**Titel: 180 Dagen van Brieven en Liefde (180 Days of Love and Letters)**

**Genre: Avontuur/Romantiek/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Samenvatting (Eigenlijk is het meer een blurb, niet?): "Liefde kun je niet overhaasten. Liefde zal jou vinden." Elizabeta Héderváry is het beu deze woorden steeds te horen. Dus gaat ze zes maanden op reis - om de ware te vinden. Met alleen haar koekenpan en haar homovriend als gezelschap probeert ze te bewijzen dat ze de liefde zelf in de hand heeft.**

**MET! Hongarije/Duitsland, Hongarije/Italië, Hongarije/Romano, Hongarije/Oostenrijk, Hongarije/Spanje, Hongarije/Frankrijk, Hongarije/Engeland, Hongarije/Amerika, Hongarije/Canada, Hongarije/Japan, Hongarije/Rusland  
EN MEER! xD**

**Nee, serieus. Ik hoop dat iemand dit leuk vindt.**

* * *

_23 april_

_Beste Roderich,_

_vandaag zijn de diploma's uitgereikt. Ik ben geslaagd, maar ik voel me niet erg feestelijk. Iedereen blijft me maar feliciteren. Wat valt er eigenlijk te feliciteren? Ik heb de afgelopen vier jaar niets gedaan en nu heb ik een diploma waarvan ik niet weet wat ik ermee moet. Het is allemaal behoorlijk treurig als je het mij vraagt._

_Maar geen zorgen, ik denk dat ik een idee heb dat alles een beetje beter gaat maken._

_Schrijf snel!_

_-Elizabeta_

* * *

"Gefeliciteerd! We hebben het gehaald!"

Elizabeta Héderváry proostte gehoorzaam haar bierflesje tegen dat van haar beste vriend, maar ze kon zich er niet toe zetten zo te lachen als hij deed.

"Er is niets om te feliciteren," zei ze, terwijl ze achterover leunde op de bank. Ze hield haar bierflesje met beide handen slapjes vast.

Gilbert had zijn bier in vijf seconden op en zette het lege flesje aan de kant. Hij boerde triomfantelijk en draaide terug naar zijn melancholische vriendin.

"Waar heb je het nu weer over? We zijn net geslaagd aan de universiteit. Vanmiddag, zeg maar. Waarom zou er niets te feliciteren zijn?"

Elizabeta haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet niet wat we nu moeten doen."

"We doen wat iedereen doet die geen zin heeft om een master te volgen: we zoeken een baan."

Elizabeta trok een gezicht. "En dan?"

"Eh, dat is het wel."

"Gewoon, zomaar?"

"Gewoon, zomaar. Eenvoudiger kan het niet."

Elizabeta kreunde en liet zich op de vloer neerploffen. "Maar dat is zo deprimerend!" klaagde ze.

Haar stem werd gedempt door het afschuwelijke gele tapijt dat Gilbert, na veel gezeur, van haar in hun appartement had mogen leggen.

Gilbert gleed naast haar neer op de vloer, geschokt door de dramatische vertoning. Hij klopte Elizabeta ongemakkelijk op haar hoofd. Hij verwachtte half dat ze zijn hand eraf zou bijten.

"Eh, kom nou? Kom op, Liz, je weet dat ik niet goed ben met dit soort meevoelende onzin. Kunnen we ons vandaag niet gewoon lam drinken en dan morgen depressief zijn?"

"Ik dacht dat jij overal geweldig in was."

"Alleen in dingen die tellen."

Elizabeta tilde haar hoofd op van de vloer om hem een vernietigende blik te werpen. "Nou, dan tellen mijn gevoelens blijkbaar niet. Je wordt bedankt, Gilbert."

Gilbert rolde met zijn ogen. "Je weet best dat ik dat niet bedoelde. Ben je ongesteld of zo? Ben je daarom zo chagrijnig?"

Elizabeta's gezicht verdween weer in het tapijt. "Nee," was het gedempte antwoord.

"Vanwaar dan deze slechte bui?"

Er kwam een paar seconden geen antwoord. Toen hoorde Gilbert iets onverstaanbaars vanaf de vloer komen.

"Wat zei je?" vroeg hij.

"Ik ben..." Nog meer gedempt gemompel.

Gilbert leunde dichter naar haar toe. "Ik kan je nog steeds niet horen. Wat zei je nou?"

Ze ging zo opeens rechtop zitten dat Gilbert bijna van shock achterover viel.

"Ik ben single!" gilde ze.

Gilbert staarde een tijdje naar haar en begon toen te lachen. Elizabeta graaide een kussen van de bank en begon hem ermee te slaan, totdat de zomen scheurden en ze allebei bedekt werden met fijne donsveertjes.

"Trut." Gilbert plukte een donsje uit zijn lichte haar. Het had bijna dezelfde kleur. "Dat was één van die chique Zweedse kussens."

"Van de IKEA, bedoel je?"

"Houd je kop."

"Waarom moest je nou zo om me lachen?"

"Omdat je een sukkel bent."

"De pot verwijt de ketel dat 'ie zwart ziet."

Gilbert plukte nog een veertje van achter zijn oor. "Wat dat dan ook mag betekenen. Hoe dan ook, wie geeft er nou wat om of jij single bent of niet? Ik ben single."

"Jij wil geen relatie!"

"Dus? Waarom wil jij dat wel? Wat is er zo geweldig aan relaties?"

Elizabeta kreeg een dromerige blik in haar ogen die Gilbert bijna deed kokhalzen.

"Wil je niet iemand met wie je altijd over alles kunt praten? Als je gaat slapen is 'ie er. Als je wakker wordt is 'ie er. Iemand met wie je kunt knuffelen en lachen en met wie je gewoon gelukkig kunt zijn?" vroeg ze.

"Dat klinkt als wat wij hebben."

Elizabeta wierp hem een boze blik. "Dit is iets compleet anders, geloof me."

"Waarom nu?" Gilbert plukte het laatste veertje van zijn broek en ging weer op de bank zitten. "De afgelopen vier jaar heb je iedere jongen die het waagde om je mee uit te vragen afgeschoten. De enige jongens met wie je praat zijn mij en die nuffige penvriend van je. Waarom wil je nu opeens een relatie?"

Elizabeta wriemelde wat met de bloem die ze altijd in haar haar droeg en antwoordde zachtjes: "Ik wil dit niet alleen doen."

"Wat doen?"

Elizabeta spreidde haar armen uit. "Dit. Het leven. De universiteit is nu klaar. Hallo, echte wereld. Dat kan ik toch niet helemaal alleen?"

"Je hebt mij! De geweldige Gilbert!"

Ze zuchtte. "Gilbert, je bent m'n beste vriend, maar ik zoek iets... Permanents. En niet homo."

"Wacht, je zoekt een vriendje, of een man?" Gilbert verslikte zich bijna toen Elizabeta slechts haar schouders ophaalde. "Weet je wat jij moet doen, Lizzie, lieverd?" vroeg hij. "Je moet je bier opdrinken en je moet nodig eens van bil gaan."

Elizabeta vuurde nog een kussen op hem af. Hij viel haast van de bank af.

* * *

"Oké, dus dit is het plan," zei Elizabeta.

Ze waren eindelijk klaar met het stofzuigen van het hele appartement. Er was nergens nog een veertje te zien. Gilbert kwam met zijn derde biertje terug uit de keuken. "Ik wil het niet horen."

"Ga zitten en houd je kop dicht, want je gaat het te horen krijgen." Elizabeta wachtte tot Gilbert rustig tegenover haar zat en begon toen het plan waarop ze al weken aan het broeden was uit te leggen. Het was begonnen als een waanidee door de examenstress, maar was al snel een obsessie geworden die ze niet meer uit haar hoofd kon zetten. Ze had er iedere dag urenlang over gepiekerd tot ze had besloten dat ze het moest doen omdat ze anders gek zou worden.

"Toen ik klein was zei mijn moeder altijd tegen me dat je liefde niet kon overhaasten, dat je moest wachten tot de liefde naar jou kwam. Nou, ik heb genoeg gewacht. Het is tijd om het heft in eigen handen te nemen. Ik heb genoeg geld verdiend met babysitten om de komende zes maanden rond te komen. Gedurende die zes maanden ga ik de wereld rondreizen en de ware vinden. Per slot van rekening is liefde een avontuur, toch?"

Elizabeta wachtte tot Gilbert wat zou zeggen, maar hij bleef zo lang met grote ogen naar haar staren dat ze begon te denken dat zijn hersenen het voorgoed hadden opgegeven.

"Eh, hallo? Aarde aan Gilbo. Wat vind je van mijn fantastische plan?"

Ze leunde voorover en knipte haar vingers voor zijn gezicht. Daardoor knipperde hij eindelijk weer.

"Houd je me voor de gek?" sputterde hij. "Je gaat dat allemaal doen, alleen maar om een vent te vinden? Ben je gek geworden?"

"Misschien wel, maar dat maakt niet uit. Ik ga, of je het nou goedkeurt of niet."

Gilbert nam een grote slok bier. Hij was stil, tot hij uiteindelijk zei: "Ik ga met je mee."

Nu was het Elizabeta's beurt om te staren. "Wat?"

"Ik laat je echt niet alleen gaan. Een naïef meisje als jij, helemaal alleen in deze grote boze wereld? Je hebt een geweldige man als ik nodig ter bescherming." Gilbert knikte zelfingenomen. "Bovendien moet ik wel zeker weten dat je een goede vent kiest. Soms heb ik m'n twijfels bij je smaak in mannen."

"Zoals?"

"Nou, die penvriend van je?"

"Roderich? Wij zijn gewoon vrienden."

"Zorg dat dat zo blijft. Dus, wanneer gaan we weg?"

"_We_? Ik heb niet gezegd dat ik het goed vind dat je mee gaat!"

Gilbert sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. "Je kunt me niet bepaald _stoppen_."

"En hoe ga je dat betalen?"

Gilbert probeerde onschuldig te kijken. Het leek meer op achterbaks. "Nou-hou, ik hoopte eigenlijk—"

Elizabeta onderbrak hem snel. "Nee. Nee. Nee. Ik heb hard voor dit geld gewerkt. Ik heb zelfs avonden en weekenden opgegeven! Deze keer niet, Gilbert."

"Kom op, Liz! Eventjes maar! Ik krijg wel geld van mijn broer. Oh ja, dat doet me eraan denken, waar wilde je eigenlijk heen gaan?"

"Ik weet nog niet precies welke steden, maar ik hoopte Italië, Spanje, Frankrijk, Engeland, Amerika—"

"Amerika? Hoe ga dat in hemelsnaam betalen?"

Elizabeta grijnsde. "Ik heb veel opgepast. Bovendien ben ik al jaren aan het sparen, in tegenstelling tot jou. Dan Canada, Japan, Rusland—"

"Waarom Rusland?" Gilbert huiverde. Er was gewoon iets aan dat land wat hem niet aanstond.

"Nou ja, het ligt op de weg terug, en ik dacht, waarom ook niet?"

"Dus, acht landen in totaal?"

"Misschien wel negen. Ik zat eraan te denken om in Oostenrijk bij Roderich langs te gaan."

"Getver. Hé, zou je Duitsland aan de lijst kunnen toevoegen? Ik moet bij mijn broer langs. Hij zit al weken te zeuren dat ik hem moet bezoeken."

Elizabeta zuchtte. "Kom je serieus mee?"

Gilbert knikte. "Ik ben veel te geweldig om achtergelaten te worden. En als geld het probleem is; zoals ik gezegd heb kan ik wel wat van Ludwig krijgen. Hij wil dat ik kom omdat ik wat papieren moet ondertekenen die met mijn opa's testament te maken hebben."

"Hebben ze eindelijk alles op een rijtje?" vroeg Elizabeta.

Zes maanden geleden was Gilberts opa, de directeur en oprichter van een 's werelds grootste autofabrikanten, opeens overleden in zijn slaap. Gilbert was gehoorzaam naar de begrafenis toe gegaan, hoewel hij nauwelijks contact met de man had gehad. Toen hij terug kwam had hij alleen maar gezeurd over de lange ceremonie en zijn neef Vash die bleef dreigen om hem voor zijn kop te schieten met zijn meegesmokkelde BB-gun.

"En toen maakten ze een enorme heisa over opa's testament en dat het wel een jaar zou duren voordat ze dat goed konden inschatten," had Gilbert gezegd. "Het maakt mij ook niets uit. Het is niet of ik ook maar iets zal krijgen. Hij mocht me niet eens. Wat natuurlijk gek is, want wie mag mij nou niet?" Hierop had Elizabeta weggekeken, bang dat ze hem niet in de ogen kon kijken zonder in lachen uit te barsten.

Ze had gehoopt dat als alles uiteindelijk op een rijtje gezet was, Gilbert toch wel iets zou krijgen. Als was het maar €500,-. Ze had zijn gedeelte van de huur al twee keer betaald, en een derde keer was waarschijnlijk.

"Dat blijft Ludwig ook maar zeggen," zei Gilbert nu. "Ik heb helemaal geen zin om naar hem toe te gaan, maar ik word er zo moe van dat hij mijn inbox volspamt."

Elizabeta gaf het op. "Goed. Je mag meekomen en we zullen naar Berlijn gaan. Maar!" Ze wees dreigend naar hem. "Als Ludwig je geen geld geeft en je krijgt niets van je opa laat ik je lekker achter in Duitsland! Ik neem je niet op sleeptouw de hele wereld rond. Begrepen?"

"Ja joh, tuurlijk." Elizabeta stond op. "I-Ik bedoel, ja! Begrepen!"

Ze ging weer zitten. "Goed."

"Dus hoe lang blijven we dan op elke plaats?" vroeg Gilbert.

"Nou, nu dat we tien landen hebben..." Elizabeta deed snel wat hoofdrekenen. "We kunnen ons veroorloven overal twee weken door te brengen. Dat is dan 140 dagen, en we hebben er in totaal 180. De andere 40 dagen kunnen dan reistijd of noodtijd zijn. Je weet nooit wat er gebeurt. Als we dan nog dagen over hebben, zien we wel wat we daarmee doen."

"Dit begint nog leuk te klinken," gaf Gilbert toe. "Het reisgedeelte. Niet het gedeelte waar jij een vriendje vindt, of een man, of wat je dan ook mag willen. Wanneer vertrekken we?"

"Over drie dagen. Ik heb mijn koffers al gepakt."

"Daarom had je al die koffers bij je... Hé, wacht eens even. Hoe ga je met alle mensen daar communiceren?"

"Nou, we kunnen allebei Engels. Nou ja, ik in ieder geval."

"Ik ben maar één keer in de les in slaap gevallen!"

Elizabeta negeerde hem. "Ik heb drie jaar Italiaans gehad, maar slechts één jaar Frans. Daar maak ik me wel zorgen over."

Nu was het de beurt aan Gilbert om zelfingenomen te zijn. "Het lijkt erop dat je me toch nog nodig gaat hebben!" Hij klopte zichzelf trots op de borst. "Major Frans."

"Major? Minor, zul je bedoelen."

"Houd je kop! Ik ben geslaagd!"

Elizabeta grinnikte. "Als je een 6- slagen noemt, ja."

"En bedankt. Dus dan hebben we Duits, Engels, Italiaans, Frans... Spaans?"

"Ik spreek geen Spaans," gaf Elizabeta toe.

"Ik ook niet."

Ze waren beiden stil.

"Dat zien we dan weer wel?"

Gilbert knikte.

"Japans?" vroeg hij.

Elizabeta schudde haar hoofd.

"We zoeken wel een woordenboek op. Russisch?"

"Ik ken iets van drie zinnen, waaronder 'fijn kerstfeest'."

"Dat is meer dan ik weet. Goed genoeg, wat mij betreft." Gilbert wreef enthousiast in zijn handen. "Dit wordt zo geweldig. Ik voel me net Julia Roberts in Eat Pray Love."

"Je sliep de helft van die film." Elizabeta stond op en rekte zich uit. Ze wilde niet dat Gilbert zag dat ze op het punt stond te ontploffen van blijdschap. En dat was niet omdat hij met haar meeging. "Ik ga nu maar eens naar bed. Begin maar met inpakken. Als je tot het laatste moment wacht laat ik je hier, hoor."

"Ja ja. Wat ben je toch een zeur. Ik begin morgen."

"Dat is je geraden. Trusten Gilbert."

"Trusten Liz."

* * *

_27 april_

_Beste Elizabeta,_

_wat jammer om te horen. Je hebt je diploma feminismetheorieën gehaald, is het niet? Ik geloof niet dat dit algeheel nutteloos is. Ik heb er vertrouwen in dat je een beroep kunt vinden dat bij je vaardigheden past._

_Wat voor idee heb je? Ik hoop dat het niets gevaarlijks is._

_Hartelijke groeten,_

_Roderich_

_PS Zijn we nog altijd penvrienden nu je bent geslaagd?_


End file.
